1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a perforated cylindrical beam apparatus for dyeing or otherwise treating fabrics in the form of cloth, tapes, yarns and other elongate materials.
2. Prior Art
Attempts have been made in providing means of achieving uniform distribution of a treatment liquor through the layers of fabric both axially and radially of the beam on which the fabric is wound. One such attempt is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-5301 in which a horizontally mounted beam apparatus is provided with flow communication ports at the upper front end and at the central lower portion of a partly dually structured treatment vessel in which the beam is accommodated, the ports being connected to piping, heat exchanger and pump all installed externally of the apparatus. This prior apparatus however has a drawback in that the apparatus as a whole becomes bulky and costly and requires complicated, tedious maintenance work.